The World of the Morgensterns
by Par C
Summary: This is a story about Jonathan and Clarissa. To which lengths will Jonathan Morgenstern go to reach his goal for ultimate power? Warning: My english sucks. M for violence, some incest(sorry, it won't be much unsettling), and weird shit. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI ETC ETC..
1. Chapter 1

.All chapters so far have been merged into bigger ones. There are no changes, except on the original two chapters.  
The changes aren't big. Nothing to do with the plot. Just aesthetic changes.

Clary's eyes were huge with awe at the sight of Angel Raziel rising from Lake Lyn, so much so that she momentarily forgot that Valentine had killed Jace. But when Valentine adressed the Angel, she snapped back to reality.  
She had to stop him,and she had to take revenge for Jace's death. Valentine didn't seem to pay any attention to her. Clary slowly approached the drawn runes that had summoned the Angel, her stele in her hand and traced a new rune. She didn't feel any joy nor pain, when it turned out that because of her, Valentine had no longer any protection against the Angel who burnt him with heaven fire.  
The Angel asked her for her wish and she asked for Jace to come back.  
As the blinding light of the Angel subsided and it was gone, Clary dragged herself to Jace's side.  
"Jace?", she whispered.  
To her utter amazement Jace's eyelids fluttered, but before he would open his eyes, Clary felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

After sometime, Clary started coming around.  
"What on earth..", she thought numbly, trying to open her eyes. But it hurt. "Clarissa", a voice, his voice, made of ice sounded like it was coming from far away. But she knew better. "Open your eyes Clary, now".  
She did so, out of some sickening feeling that she would regret ignoring a direct order from her brother.

Clary sat up, taking in her surroundings.  
They were in a church, she figured out, gazing at the wallpaintings that depicted scenes from the bible. She couldn't make out the writings though.  
"Greek", she said as she raised on her feet.  
"It is indeed Greek", she heard Jonathan say,his back turned to her, "although I'm sure you can't read it. Father told me about your lack of shadowhunting education. Pity, a Morgenstern raised as a mundane"  
Clary flinched by the venom in his voice.  
"It wasn't my choice", she mumbled feeling annoyed.  
"I wouldn't expect more from you Sister. But our father believed, unreasonably so, that you are of use. Let's find that out, shall we?" and without a glance back at her he approached the altar.  
"What makes you think I'm going to help you? Where's Jace, and Simon...", she trailed off, unable to keep her voice steady. Her mind raced ahead "they might be dead, and my mother was there and Luke, all those demons..."  
Jonathan didn't reply, instead he suddenly turned to face her for the first time since she regained her consiousness. She took a step back and then another but he was on her already.  
Without a word, he violently grabbed her by her arm and literally dragged her over to the altar. She felt pain shot through her arm, her shadowhunting boots leaving marks on the wooden floor.  
She clenched her teeth and made no sound.  
"Tell me what these runes mean", he spoke harshly as he pointed at a spot on the altar.  
"I don't see any runes, have you lost your m..."she started to say but was immediately cut off.  
"Try to see past the glamours".  
"I, well...", she tried to focus but her arm, trapped as it was in her brother's iron grip, was throbbing in pain, scattering her concertration.  
"Well?", he kept on insisting.  
"My arm..."  
He immediately removed his grip on her.  
Rubbing on her arm, this time she did saw the runes engraved in white silver delicate writing...and completely unintelligible.  
He was studying her face, looking for signs that would tell him what was going on in her mind. He saw when her face, frowning in concertraion, relaxed only for it to be followed by confusion? And then her expression turned blank in seconds.  
"I see the runes", she said as a matter of fact, a new edge to her voice.  
"I'm not here to play games Clarissa. WHAT DOES IT SAY?"  
"How can I tell, with my lack of shadowhunting education?"  
This time he grabbed her by her shoulders and started to shake her "Tell me, you little abomination of a shadowhunter or you will regret testing my limits", he spit at her face.  
"What more is there for me? For all I know, my family is dead and I might as well follow!", she almost screamed back at him.  
He instantly released her. "So full of emotions", he thought, realising her trick. She was a Morgernstern indeed.  
"So you want information about what happened at Brocelin Plane? Unfortunately for you, little sister, you should have known not to bargain with the devil. You will have your answers once you decipher these runes for me".  
Clary swore under her breath. She couldn't figure out what the runes meant. They were of angelic origin, that was for sure, and obviously not part of the Gray Book, or Jonathan wouldn't need her to read them. But she really needed to know what she left behind after Jonathan obviously found her next to Jace's body.  
She remembered holding Jace, she thought she could feel a fluttering pulse beneath her fingers. And then nothing. She woke up here, in an ancient church with her demon brother.  
"I have all eternity you know, to get my answer. And more than that. Whenever you're ready...", Jonathan's voice cut her out of her reverie.  
He abandoned her in front of the altar, heading to far side of the church, where he took a seat and remained expressionless.

The sun had set when Clary eventually gave up trying to read the runes.  
Her head was resting on the side of the altar, tracing the runes absent-mindendly with her finger. How was she going to get away from her brother?  
She didn't have her steele on her anymore, probably he took it away from her when he rendered her unconsious back in the lake,  
along with all the weapons she had tied on her belt and hidden in the pockets of her shadowhunting gear.  
It's not my gear, she thought bitterly, and turned around to look at Jonathan. His was all black and shiny, modern and new, and fit him perfectly.  
He wasn't looking at her, and he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.  
She sighed and turned back to the position she had been in for hours now.  
"It does take your sweet time it seems", he said. "Maybe if I had my stele.." Clary begun.  
"No". was all he said, before getting up from his seat to join her.  
Clary jumped up and made to move out of his way but he was already there in blinding speed.  
"Perhaps you need more motivation. I thought you really cared about your people but that doesn't seem to be enough." he removed a dagger from his belt and pressed it to her neck.  
"You won't kill me, you need me", she said, trying to sound determined.  
"Trust me when I say there are far worse things I can do than to kill you. Of course it would be a shame to mutilate your pretty face",he traced a line with the dagger all the way from her neck up to her cheek,"but I can live with it."  
Clary felt blood dripping from the wound on her cheek, and hissed at the stinging pain.  
"You don't need your steele. A seraph blade doesn't make the shadowhunter. The power is inside you. You better get to it now, or I'll use a demon dagger on you, making your wounds impossile to heal".  
He took a step back as if to allow her thinking space.  
Clary's hand came up to cover her wound, feeling her blood between her fingers, as an image suddenly rose in her mind. It looked like arrows pointing at each one of the four directions.  
"Direction", she said under her breath and made to move towards the altar, but he grabbed her from her upper arm, holding her in place "Direction you say? Are you sure?" "Let go of me!" she tried to push at him but he was unfazed by her meaningless little fight back.  
"What does direction even mean? Maybe I hit you too hard on your head when I brought you here and now you're ... malfunctioning", he said, amusement colouring his voice.  
"Of course not..I mean yes, you hit me pretty hard.. but not that hard".  
He didn't reply, instead he was staring at her and she started to feel uncomfortable with him holding her so close. "What..." she begun to say.  
"Nothing, little sister. You're not completely useless after all. So where were we?"  
"There runes are some kind of a guide I believe. They point towards a direction...somewhere and...where are you going?"  
Jonathan had his stele in hand and was carefully tracing a row of runes next to the ones that were already on the altar."You may rest now, Clarissa. I'm not going to need you."  
"You mean you will let me go?" she said shocked, her hopes suddenly up. Maybe he wasn't going to harm her after all. Maybe he was going to free her now.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You are to stay here with me. You're my sister and you'll do as I say"  
Clary felt like she had been slapped, although she should expect such an outcome. He was half demon, a monster who uses people and kills them after he's done.  
"You do not own me."  
"Go and rest."  
"What about my family and my friends? I helped you with your stupid runes."  
Jonathan's hand paused mid-rune. He turned to look at her, his expression void of all emotions.  
"I wasn't in the battle. I'm afraid I have no clue what happened to them." he said casually, returning his attention to his runes.  
Clary felt all blood draining from her face. He didn't know from the beginning, he was only using her and now she had helped him with whatever evil plan he had in mind, all for nothing.  
"How could you..?" all sense abandoned her and she lunged forward at him, intenting to hit him, injure him, kill him, anything. But he was faster than her, and with a quick move he took hold of her and threw her towards the wall with incredible force.  
She landed on her side, feeling bones cracking and blood rising in her mouth. She tried to breathe but the pain was excruciating. "Don't you fucking dare to attack me again, you filth. You are nothing compared to me. You live only because I allow you to live. You're mine", his face was inches away from hers,  
and the last thing she saw before her senses abandoned her was his eyes burning with rage.

"She's too weak, lost her senses already. She wouldn't survive in a serious fight" Jonathan thought while he used his dagger to cut through her bloodied gear in order to trace the healing rune on her injuries.  
He stood and watched her for a while as her bruises were disappearing, the blood stopped flowing and her breath came out effortlessly.  
He didn't bother to clean the blood off her. He thought she looked beautiful covered in it. She looked like a fallen warrior, amazing and tragic at the same time.  
He left her sleeping, and he headed back to the altar to finish his job.  
He had to hurry, the Shadowhunters must have realised Clary's absense by now and they will be tracking her. Finishing his runes, he saw as they burned into the stone, causing the Direction runes to glow. He removed a piece of parchment from inside one of his pockets and placed it on top of the glowing runes. Their shape was imprinted on the parchment. With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he neatly folded it and put it back in his pocket. Then reaching for his steele he traced the Fire rune on the wooden floor,  
which immediately begun to set ablaze.  
He turned around to look at Clary for a little longer. The fire was dancing around them, the smoke made it hard to breathe.  
He sat next to her, tracing a Portal for them.  
He let the fire approach them, Clary too deep into sleep to feel the heat. Her red hair resembled the fire so much that he thought it might come alive and join the flames.  
They were both covered in ashes and smoke when he picked her up and went through the Portal.  
By the time the shadowhunters arrived, the church was already burnt to ashes.  
The smell of smoke was everywhere, but Clary was nowhere to be seen.  
Jace could track her no further. Did that mean she was dead?  
Impossible, he thought. He knew who took her. He knew she was in danger.  
With a shout of rage he kicked through a wall that was still standing.  
He will find Clary, he promised to himself and he will kill Jonathan. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Clary woke up, only half an hour later, she noticed she was laying on a dark leather couch, staring at Jonathan's face who was inches away from hers.  
She jumped up hastily smacking her forehead on his nose in her rush to get away. "Wow, what the hell Clary...", he started but she was already in the other side of the room that looked very much like an office.  
"I'm not sure what you think you're doing, running away from me." Jonathan said,stalking Clary as she moved behind the huge desk.  
"Stay away", she said in a shrilly voice.  
"Your last attempt to rival me didn't went quite well, if you remember", he was grinning now and Clary didn't like this one bit. Her gaze fell on the desk in search of some sort of weapon, when she saw what looked like the drawing of the Mortal Cup, only it looked false and twisted. Her brother's eyes followed hers, and then with incredible speed he snatched the paper out of her reach. He wasn't grinning now.  
"What was that?", asked Clary.  
"You will find out when it's the right time. Now stop playing these games and I'll show you your room".  
"My room?"  
"Why, yes, unless you'd like to live in an office. But most people I know prefer to sleep on beds. Besides that's my office and from today it is out of bounds for you".  
"I'm not staying with you. You're an evil, lying, arrognant piece of shit"  
"Language. And you are staying. Move along now or I'll make you."  
Clary felt it would be too dangerous to keep arguing. If she were to escape she needed to find out more about her brother's plans. She knew something bad was in the works,  
and she couldn't let it happen. "Show me to my room", she said in an almost demanding voice trying to sound as if it was her choice to go and not him forcing her.  
Jonathan's grin returned although she sensed it was more forced that usual. That paper on the desk must have been important, she thought. Probably should return here and look for more clues.

As they walked down the hallway towards the stairs, Clary kept looking around hoping to spot a door to the outside world, but found none.  
"Where are we?", she asked indifferently, but Jonathan knew what she was really feeling.  
"This is an apartment that can take you to any place you wish, my curious little sister", he replied without looking back at her.  
Clary didn't like the way he called her his sister. He certainly wasn't her brother. The brother she would have had died the moment Valentine poisoned him while still inside the womb.  
Now a monster walked beside her, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if given the chance.  
Jonathan paused in front of a simple white door.  
"Here we are, go in.", he said as he practically pushed her inside. Clary didn't want to spend any moment in close proximity to him so she tried to close the door on his face.  
She met the resistance of his arms, tried to push harder and he just banged the door open. Clary almost fell on her ass but she managed to keep her balance.  
"That wasn't very nice Clarissa", he said and she shivered. He liked to see the fear in her eyes. Everyone should fear him.  
"I need my privacy, I want to clean myself", she retorted, crossing her arms protectively under her breasts.  
"I can help you, I'd love to take care of my little sister. Besides you're in my room", he said darkly. "What you mean, your room? You said you were leading me to MY room?". Now she felt real panic for the first time. Her insticts told her she needed to get rid of him, and fast.  
"I lied. Your room is right next to mine, but I brought you here because I want to keep an eye on you. The healing runes can only do that much.", he said but his face was unreadable.  
Clary knew he didn't really care for her wellbeing, not in that way. She was valuable to him, and he eyed her like a toy he would throw away after he's done playing with it.  
She didn't want to stay in this room, with him.  
"Well, I'd like to be a modern independent shadowhunter, who can take care of herself", she retorted back.  
Jonathan started to laugh then, a mocking laugh.  
"You Clarissa, aren't even close to that. You are weak, untrained and if it weren't for your gift, you wouldn't last a second here against me", he said, once he stopped laughing.  
Clary's eyes begun to stang from unshed tears. Jace never called her weak. On the opposite, she was strong and brave to him. She hated herself for letting Jonathan's words hurt her.  
"You're nothing Jonathan. You're a monster that nobody will ever love, or care about, and you disgust me.", her voice was low, trying to maybe hurt his feelings, although she knew he had none.  
For a moment a flash of anger passed through his eyes, barely there, and his expression returned to blank.  
"Sounds pathetic, and you're boring me. I didn't get you any clothes so I'm afraid you have to wear something mine." His grin returned now. "I'm too busy to waste more time with you."  
One last look and he closed the door behind him, locking her inside his room.  
Clary felt relief for now. She hastily got in the bathroom, trying to finish her shower before he decided he wanted to come back.  
After she was done, she picked a black tshirt out of his wardrobe, and too long pants that didn't fit her and she had to hold onto it so it won't slip.  
Cursing a little, "this is ridiculous, I won't ever escape like this..", she started to punch the bedroom door wanting out. It seemed like the only way out anyway.

Jonathan had retreated back into his office. He was holding the piece of paper he had scribbled back in that church, eyeing it thoughtfully.  
So a Direction. He suddenly felt annoyed. It took him a month trying to even locate this church, behind Valentine's back. Now that he was dead, the old fool, he could probably progress faster. But he had Clarissa with him, and although she proved usefull she was also a liability to him. Maybe he ought to train her himself.  
Even then he doubted she would prove much of a warrior. She had the guts, that much was true, and he felt some jolt of pride, a feeling he never had before for anyone but himself.  
When he kidnapped her, his only concern was to use her and then get rid of her. He knew kissing her back at Idris was a stupid game, but he kind of liked it. He wondered if she liked it. Probably not, seeing as she tried to flee afterwards.  
He felt his anger rising again, and then more than that. He felt possessive. She was his sister after all.  
Although it would be fun to seduce her, he enjoyed the fear in her eyes and her revultion. He wondered if she would break, if he forced her.  
Then he remembered how strong and beautiful she looked surrounded by flames, and he decided she would bend rather than break. She would bend to fit him and match him completely.  
He opened one of the drawers on the desk and put the paper away, then locked it carefully, not risking for her to realise so soon what he was up to.  
He could hear her banging his door for half an hour now, but he chose to ignore it. He really had no time for her temper. Laying back on his chair he closed his eyes, letting the sounds of Clary's fists on the door, and her rude shouts lull him into sleep.

Clary doubtfully watched her bruished knuckles. So much for shadowhunters' strength that a simple wooden door can hold her back. She wondered if it would have been different, being trained from childhood. Nothing can be done now, I have to get going, she thought.  
She sat on the edge of the bed, wondering about her brother's plans. That twisted cup must have a twisted use for sure. And the runes he made her to decipher, didn't look twisted at all.  
Are they piece of a puzzle? Was he now figuring it out, or did he already figured it out? She felt useless and helpless. She got up again, intending on searching the room. Enough time wasted on a door. Was this really his room? Only thing she could see were a wardrobe and a small bedside table. It was empty. Like him, she thought.  
Of course he wasn't planning on leaving anything that might be usefull to her behind.  
Suddenly she felt utterly bored. The lack of action was irritating her. Her thoughts went at Jace again, Simon, Luke... She wondered if she had stopped Valentine on time.  
She hoped she did. She hoped they were looking for her. Laying back on bed she fell into a restless sleep.

Jonathan couldn't hear her anymore. He went up the stairs and unlocked the door, only to find her sleeping in fetal position.  
He slowly approached her, and for a moment he wondered what her hair felt like when clean and soft. He placed his hand on her hair intenting to maybe caress it, only Clary awoke instantly and slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch me", she said.  
"I do what I want and you can't tell me no", he said back. He held her shoulders down to bed, but she had kneed him already on the side with her legs.  
"Stop fighting back, you idiotic little bitch", he snarled. "I try to be nice here, I already warned you not to test my limits.".  
Clary refused to reply, talking would be a waste of breath now, only she continued to thrash and toss.  
"You asked for it.", he angrily climped on top of her, pining her until it was imposible for her to move.  
"Let go of me this instant.", she threatened. "Or I'll find a way to harm you back, trust me.".  
"I have no doubt that one day you'll seek revenge, but that day isn't today, or anytime soon. Now tell me, what will you do for me to calm me down? I don't want to hurt you but sometimes it seems necessary."  
"What calms you down? I bet it's sacrifing babies to some demon lord or something similar.", she retorted angrily.  
Jonathan grinned but said, "Not really, I was thinking maybe another kiss?".  
Clary felt sick to her stomach. "I won't kiss you.".  
"Why not? You kiss Jace and Simon, and god knows who else.".  
"You're my brother. It's disgusting.".  
"Disgusting would be if you were kissing a Scavenger demon. I'm pretty handsome.", now his grin was wider, his eyes mocking her.  
Clary knew it was going to happen anyway. She had to stop squirming and deal with it.  
She grinned back icyly. "I'll kiss you, right outside of my own bedroom door.".  
"I'm afraid this won't do. You see, I plan to keep an eye on you like I said I would.".  
"Aren't I an uneducated useless 'bitch'? No need to waste your time watching me.".  
Jonathan stood up and walked to the door without another glance at her. "This way.", he said.  
She followed him and this time he let her enter her room without following her inside. Clary begun to close the door, but he once again hold it open.  
"The kiss now.", he said. "Or you're back at my room, and I force more than a kiss from you." He tried not grin this time, he didn't actually intent on something else, not yet.  
He still needed her for her runic gift, and he knew he would injure her irreparably if she went against him again.  
Clary felt heat rising her cheeks, though she also felt like vomiting. Toughen up Clary, it's just a stupid kiss, you've done it before. Still she heard a voice in her head screaming dont do it don't do it...  
He approached her, looking completely expressionless and stood waiting for her move. Clary rose on the tips of her toes and hastily pecked him on his cheek.  
"That was nice, but it won't do. Maybe I should show you what kind of kiss I mean, so you'll know not be a smartass next time". "What you mean next tim...", but he was kissing her lips already. She didn't kiss him back. His tongue on her lips repulsed her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, cutting her breath.  
As she opened her mouth gasping, he shoved his tongue inside it, and she felt like the first time, back at Idris. Felt wrong.  
It's just a kiss Clary, you don't want worse now, she tried to reason with herself. And she started kissing him back, heard him moan in her mouth. She closed her eyes and thought of Jace instead.  
Then it was over. "You're a terrible kisser little sister.", he said and with another mocking grin he pushed her away and shut the door behind him.  
Clary felt dizzy. She went into the bathroom and washed her mouth forcefully. A tear slipped from her eyes, but she hold it back. She wasn't a weak girl anymore.  
Situations demanded that she would grow up. She was strong, and she was a Shadowhunter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note.I'd like to thank everyone who is reading the story, and of course those who reviewed, followed etc. On to the story!

The following morning, Clary ventured out of her room, trying not to make a sound as she approached the top of the stairs. She thought she had spotted the kitchen, on her way from the office the previous day. As the exhilaration slowly faded, she realised she was hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had food in her system. The apartment was silent. Maybe her brother was still sleeping? What time was it? She hoped he will never wake up again.

Once downstairs, she seriously contemplated if she ought to go search his office or if she should find something to eat first. She ended up in front of his office door, which was closed. Should she knock? If he was inside, she will get his attention and she seriously had to avoid him as much as possible.  
She thought of their last kiss, -if one could call that a kiss-, and the way he dismissed her afterwards. Maybe she really was a bad kisser and that turned him off? If that was the case she should feel relief. But instead she felt as much a part of his game as ever.  
She decided to just open the door silently and peek through the crack. If he was inside, she would close it just as silently without him noticing hopefully.

The moment she touched the door handle to open it, a loud alarm echoed throughout the whole apartment.  
"Crap!", she swore and turned on the spot ready to flee on whatever direction, but the door opened in an instant and he was there.  
"Looks like I caught you trying to sneak in my office..", Jonathan said and despite the loud alarm she could hear him perfectly.  
"I wasn't sneaking, of course. I was looking for you.", Clary lied smoothly, surprised by how honest she sounded. "I went at your room and you weren't there, so I thought I'd check here and Can you shut this thing down? It hurts my ears!".  
Jonathan said nothing, and did nothing to stop the alarm. He just leaned on the side of the door, with his long arms crossed in front of him eyeing her, his face expressionless. Clary felt again the sense of unease and tried not to look at him. After a few seconds that felt like ages, she started to leave, afraid he will try to stop her, but he made no move. She turned to look at him one last time before entering the kitchen.  
"Don't ever try again to sneak in here.", he said and disappeared back into his office, slamming the door behind him. The alarm stopped the same moment.

You did great, Clary, well done she thought to herself, feeling stupid. So much for being careful..  
She angrily started to open drawers and cupboards, in search for something -anything- edible. She ended up making just toast, gloomily munching on it.

Clary was still fuming in the kitchen, over her failed attempt to discover more about Jonathan's plans, when he entered carrying a large stack of books. Clary eyed him suspiciously but he damped the books in front of her and said "These are for you to read, part of your training.".  
Clary wanted to throw every single of these books on his face. Jace was the one who was suppossed to train her, not this murderous psychopath. "I'm not interested in learning how to kill fellow shadowhunters, but thank you for the offer.", she replied. The look on his face made her regret ever opening her mouth.  
He reached and grabbed her by the throat with one strong arm. Clary tried to breathe but couldn't. "You better listen to me now, because I won't repeat myself. You will do as I say. I don't play games here, Clarissa.", he threatened, his face inches away from hers. Clary desperatly tried to suck some air, all the while clawing at his arm, but he didn't seem to feel any pain. "If I realise that you are a hindrance to my plans, I will stop being so nice to you.", he continued. "Now tell me, will you do your best in this training, or will you spend the rest of your days locked up in a cell, with no chance to ever see the sunlighy again?".  
Clary tried to nod, but she felt like fainting instead. She could hear her own blood pumping even more slowly on her head, her eyes about to popout of her skull. Jonathan seemed to realise that his message went through, and releashed her.  
"Take the books and follow me", he said, not glancing back at her. Clary choked a bit trying to get used to the sudden air back in her lungs. She stood up from her seat, only to lose balance and fall back to it.  
Stupid Clary, stupid Clary..she kept repeating in her head, her anger rising. Anger towards herself but mostly anger towards him. I'll kill him, first chance I get, she promised to herself.

Clary had been in a training room before, back at the Institute, so she was slightly indifferent in noticing each and every detail. She noticed Jonathan looked more relaxed in this environment.  
"So, this is the training room. I don't trust you will do any real progress in such a short time, but I need to bring you with me in certain places and I don't want you exposed to danger without at least some basic training.", he said.  
"Why did you make me bring my books here? Do you plan teaching me the Innovative Techniques of Books As Weapons against Demons? If so, I can throw all of them on your head without further training.", she replied drily.  
Jonathan eyed her coolly. "Go on then. Throw a book at me."  
Clary was a bit dumbfounded. "You mean that?".  
"Of course go on.", he said.  
Clary picked the largest book she could, which proved to be 'Skills with Weapons'. She glanced at him, but he was standing entirely unfazed and expressionless less than five feet away.  
"Okay, here we go ", she mumbled and threw it with all the force she could manage. The book fluttered past his elbow, landing on the floor.  
This time he grinned. "Your aim is terrible, your choice of picking a weapon larger than what you can handle proves your lack of wise thinking, and also you lack some confidence.".  
Clary picked another book and threw it directly to his forehead, ignoring his speech, trying to catch him off guard. He casually caught it without a care.  
"You also underestimate your opponent and can't control your feelings. All deadly mistakes in a battle.", his grin got wider now.  
Clary's anger started rising again. What was it about him that made her so angry? You mean except him being a murderer who plans on eradicating shadowhunters she chastised herself. "Alright, how would you throw a book?", she challenged him.  
"Go and stand with your back against the wall", he said while picking both books she had thrown at him.  
As Clary did so, he moved and stood on the wall opposite her, at least 30 feet away. With blinding speed and force, and before Clary could even spot the books flying towards her in order to stop them, he managed to land one on her chest and another on her upper left thigh. Clary clutched both spots, hissing from pain.  
"And that was a demonstration of skillful book throwing, dear sister.", he said casually, still grinning.  
"Right ", she managed to say in between throbbing pain.  
"I made you bring the books, because they're heavy and will build your endurance and strength, also I want you to read as much as possible and will test your knowledge. I don't want to see you walking around without the books and doing anything else besides focusing on our training.", he approached her as he talked.  
Clary wanted to back away but she was already on the wall.  
Afraid he will try some trick on her, she hastily replied "Of course, I better start now.", and tried to move past him, towards where the rest of the books were piling.  
He caught her upper arm. "Not so fast, my eager little sister. Let me see if you need a healing rune.".  
"I'm fine, thank you.", she replied, not wanting to expose any bare flesh at him.  
"I insist. Lift your shirt now.", he said in a tone that made Clary panic.  
"No. You better go away.", she said angrily, trying to snatch her arm from his grip.  
"As it is my shirt that you're wearing, I guess I don't need your permission then.", he grabbed the bottom of her shirt with his other arm and lifted it all the way to expose her chest.  
Clary hastily covered her breasts with one arm, hoping he didn't had time to see anything. Jonathan looked in her eyes, and then grinned.  
"Don't be so shy now. I won't hurt you.", he produced a stele and started tracing a rune on her collarbone. Clary felt heat rising on her cheeks, and the pain disappeared as the healing rune took effect.  
Not wanting for him to take more advantage of the situation, she lowered the left side of her pants, just enough to not show much of her upper thigh.  
"You're not wearing any underwear I see. Naughty.", he grinned while tracing another healing rune.  
"That's because I have none, and not part of my lifestyle", she replied haughtily, covering herself with the clothes and moving away from him.  
Jonathan laughed, she never heard him laugh. It sounded weird, as if he wasn't really amused, just a robotic response of him.  
"Then we'll get you some.", he said casually and picking up her books he handed them to her. "Now go do your reading.", and with one last glance towards her, he left the training room.  



	4. Chapter 4

Jace was sitting on the top of the Institute roof, when Alec found him. He was still holding a piece of cloth with what was Jonathan's blood, and another that was Clary's. Still trying to track them.  
Alec sat next to him, but Jace didn't react. The sun had set already, the sky lit with stars.  
"Magnus says that he might have a theory about why Clary can't be tracked.", he started.  
"Another theory?", Jace muttered before he could stop himself.  
Alec didn't look taken aback in the least, but he continued with a steady voice "He thinks that they aren't here.".  
Jace felt a weight on his chest. Not here means elsewhere. Elsewhere means anywhere. "How do we bring them here then?".  
"Practically we can't. But we decided to summon someone who might know. We'll use Sebastian's blood and find who's demon blood is running in his veins.", Alec replied.  
Jace could imagine everything going wrong with this plan. But it was a plan, and anything that can give him a chance to find Clary was promising enough for him.  
"I'm in. When and where?".  
"Now, Magnus' place. Izzy and Simon are already there", Alec paused then added, "Jocelyn Fray will be there too."  
Jace stood up and Alec imitated him."Let's get it done.".  
Magnus had already prepared for the summoning. Everything was at its place, and only ones that were missing were Alec..his Alexander..and his silly blond parabatai boi, Jace. Magnus rolled his eyes a bit, he never understood what was with shadowhunters and surpressing their feelings. He remembered the first day they all showed up at his party, and their emotions were like an open book for him to read. But still they barely ever realised what they felt for each other. Jace and Clary, Alec and Isabelle and Simon. He had spent centuries in the company of other shadowhunters, even considered some of them friends. At the end of the day, (or the century), he was the only one still alive, still fighting in wars that weren't his.  
He tried to clear his head and focus on the situation at hand.  
"So While we wait for them to arrive, why don't we play some poker?", he casually made a deck of cards appear on the palm of his hand.  
"Magnus, do you really think this is the time? My daughter ", Jocelyn started but he cut her off.  
"Dear redheaded menace that you are, I'm sure you will not join us, but I bet miss little Lightwood won't refuse. I bet my kit of extraordinary drinks for the first round.", he grinned and Isabelle grinned back.  
"Prepare to hand it over then.", she dared, and sat on the desk.  
"I'm in", Simon joined them.  
"Dear Angel..", Jocelyn muttered and turned her back to them. She leaned on the window frame, gazing at the cloudy night sky. A sky she once saw with young, hopeful eyes, in the arms of the one she thought she loved enough to sacrifice herself in order to protect him. How foolish she had been. Valentine managed to pierce her heart, corrupt her son and now her only daughter had to suffer she tried not to think. She knew Clary was in grave danger. She closed her eyes and asked for the Angel to give her daughter strength.

When Jace and Alec entered Magnus' apartment they came face to face with the trio of people playing poker casually. Isabelle had a large collection of Magnus's items resting at her side of the table.  
"Glad to see you guys are ready to take on the demon", muttered Alec.  
Jace stood behind Magnus and mouthed his cards at Isabelle.  
"I actually saw that", Magnus glared and cleared the table.  
"No need to stop just cus we came by", Jace said.  
"If you were half as pretty as the ironic brat that you are, you would be miss Universe twice by now", Magnus replied.  
"So now that we are here..", he started, as they all gathered around the drawn pentagram on the floor, " we need to talk about precautions. No one stands IN the pentagram, unless you want whatever part of you is inside the line being chopped off. No one talks, no witty remarks..", he glanced at Jace who was pretending to be consumed in staring at his nails, " and just try to not fuck shit up.", he concluded.  
They all nodded.  
"So let's see Who is Jonathan's demon parent?", he added, half talking to himself. The others watched as the ritual was completed. Dark smoke filled the pentagram, some of it oozing past the lines.  
"This isn't right ", Jocelyn started watching anxiously at Magnus. But Magnus was staring dumbstrack as the silhouette of an enormous womanly creature appeared, surrounded by the dark smoke which started to burn.  
"Lilith.", he said.  
Her large dragonlike wings were spread around her, her face a mask of all that is lost and will be lost.  
"The Mother of all demons", Simon whispered, his throat dry.  
With a terrible evil chuckle she showed her pointed teeth, and rocketed out of the pentagram, past the roof and into the dark night sky.

Everyone jumped out of the way as the roof began to collapse, filling the room with dust. Magnus managed to stabilise it with a few blue sparks.  
"Magnus, we have to go after her, now!", Jocelyn urged, then started to cough dust and smoke.  
"What about the Clave, we are in serious trouble if they find out", muttered Alec, handing over his stele at Jocelyn.  
"The Clave doesn't have to know. Jocelyn, call Luke and tell him to get his pack ready, we have a greater demon to chase", replied Magnus.  
Clary was totally immersed in the Book of Runes, although she didn't want to admit it, she actually was fascinated she could finally study it. So much so, that in between studying and training, she was too tired to research into her brother's plans. And speak of the devil, she grudgingly thought, as Jonathan barged into her room.  
"You could have knocked..", she started to say, but he cut her off, throwing a box on her. She caught it midair, her reflexes were a bit more in shape now.  
"Wear it, quickly, and come meet me at the weapon's room", he talked too fast.  
"What's the hurry..?", she said but he was gone.  
Clary opened the box curiously only to find a brand new shadowhunting gear.  
She put it on hastily, and was glad she didn't lose time, because Jonathan was back.  
"I told you to hurry", he barked and caught her arm, dragging her to the weapon's room, picking a few daggers and swords for her, not pausing for a second.  
Clary bewildered as she was, could only wonder what this whole thing was about. She imagined they were off to some battle. Jonathan had already carved his own runes on his skin, while Clary was placing the weapons on her belt and pockets, and then he started carving runes on her arms.  
"And for good measure ", he muttered as he traced one that Clary didn't recognise and immediately made her feel sick.  
"So that you won't run away on me", he grinned, as the rune started to bleed a bit.  
Clary disgusted wiped some blood off her arm, "This is a demonic rune!", she snapped angrily at him.  
"It will keep you close to me, I won't let you go now", he said with satisfaction.  
"You freaking, disgusting .", she begun but he once again dragged her after him towards a door that Clary never noticed before. Was this the door to the outside?  
"Shut up, this will be so much fun", he said.  
Fun for him no doubt, Clary thought, And bad for me "Cheer up little sister. I'm taking you to meet my Mother", he evilly grinned as they walked through the apartment's door, directly on the roof of a tall scyscraper.

Clary felt the cool wind wiping at her hair and breathed in the familiar air of the city.  
She barely had time to register it was the nightfall, when her sight got entirely obscured by huge wings, and she openmouthed stared at what could be the most terryfying demon flapping her wings and grinning down at them.  
"Mother", Jonathan said, "this is my sister Clarissa".

Clary didn't need a PhD on Demonology to recognise Lilith. She tried to control her fear, but she was already covered in cold sweat. She suddenly realised that she was too deep in this bad situation, and she might never be able to return to her family and her friends. Not if Lilith was around. "Get a hold of your self, Clary Fray", she chastised herself. "You're a Shadowhunter, you will survive this or you'll die trying", she repeated a few times in her head.  
Lilith landed with a sort of twisted grace. She raised a clawed finger, touching Jonathan's face in what looked like a mocking maternal act.  
"Son", her voice sounded like screeching and metal breaking apart.  
And then she turned to look at Clary with black bottomless eyes.  
"Angel girl, is that so? I thought your father would give you my blood too, but now I see he grew soft and spared you.", she spat. "But I'm glad you're here to witness your friends die.".  
"My friends ?", Clary asked confused.  
"CLARY!", she heard a too familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw Jace running towards her.  
"Jace!", she mouthed and made to move to his direction but after two steps, she collapsed from the excrusiating pain the demonic rune caused her.  
"I told you not to run away from me Clarissa", Jonathan said angrily, grabbing her aching arm and pulling her behind him.  
"What have you done to her?", Jace shouted, pulling out a seraph blade and pointing it to Jonathan.  
"Nothing..yet", Jonathan grinned.  
Jace threw his seraph blade aiming at Jonathan's heart with blinding speed and precision. Jonathan barely managed to dodge it, hissing in anger.  
"I didn't plan to hurt you Brother, but you leave me no choice", he snarled, picking Jace's seraph blade, but before he had time to move, Clary had already jumped on his back, almost knocking him to the ground.  
Now I'm in for it, she thought bitterly, but she had to protect Jace.  
They all stopped short, when Lilith's ungodly laughter echoed.  
"The love and hate, how equally ironic!", she laughed, then with a move of her fingers, ropes circled around Jace.  
"You're the one to talk, demon", he hatefully replied, trying to escape the binds.  
"Where are the rest of your friends, Shadowhunter? I want to thank you for calling me back from the abyss!", she laughed again.  
"You summoned her?!", Clary asked bewildered. "What the hell, Jace?".  
"It was an accident, we didn't know.", he retorted back.  
"Which was very helpful for me, thank you Brother. You saved me lots of time.", Jonathan said, delighted.

Simon hated the taste of demon blood in his mouth. He literaly bit the head off a dozen of demons swarming the building, where they spotted Lilith. He saw Jace running ahead to the top of the stairs, but he was too preoccupied fighting to follow him.  
Luke's pack had joined them, and they were moving pretty fast, but still not as fast as Jace.  
When the path was clear, they all met in the elevators hall.  
"Looking good", Isabelle winked at him.  
"You too", he smiled back at her, licking blood from the corners of his mouth, which he immediately regret. Foul demon blood, he thought.  
"Now is not the time to flirt", muttered Alec, as they all gathered around to form a plan.

Lilith made crackling sparks appear on her clawed fingertips, and drew the shape of a fiery rune in the air.  
"Control and enslavement", she read. "Anyone wearing this rune will do your biding, Son".  
Jonathan wasn't entirely fascinated with the display.  
"You know I would summon you for something more than that", he said. "Considering I'm offering an entire world for you to feast upon".  
"Like father, like son", she laughed. "This is just a gift for you, to use seperately of your Other plans. And this " she said while making a key appear out of thin air," is for you to enter home".  
Jonathan greedily snatched the key and pocketed it.  
"What is this key for?", Clary said, trying to make sense of what is going on.  
"You will find out soon enough, Clarissa", Jonathan replied. "But first, I want to play a game".  
Lilith cackled, sending shivers down Clary's spine.  
Jonathan grabbed Clary's arm.  
"Leave her alone!", Jace shouted.  
Clary managed to pull her arm out of Jonathan's grasp, while kneeing his stomach.  
"Bitch", Jonathan mouthed, kicking her forcefully on her chest.  
Clary spat blood, and fell on her back, twiching with pain.  
"How many times must I tell you not to ruin my plans? You just dig your own grave.", he angrily kicked her sides while she was still on the floor.  
"Clary!", Jace felt like time had ceased to exist. With force strong enough, he broke out of his binds and lunged at Jonathan.  
His fist landed on Jonathan's nose, breaking it.  
Jonathan pushed Jace back.  
Jace started to deliver another blow but at that moment Lilith sent a wave of hellfire towards him. It all happened in seconds.  
Jonathan grinned. Lilith was cackling madly. Jace saw the hellfire gaining inches towards him.  
And then Simon was in front of him. The hellfire barely touched him as it turned sevenfold to Lilith, who broke apart in dust and smoke.  
"Simon..", Jace whispered shocked.  
The mark of Cain was glowing on Simon's forehead.

Jonathan enraged dragged Clary's body along the apartment's hallway.  
He barely managed to escape the rooftop after Lilith's demise. And he blamed Clary for it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This chapter contains violence, and some adult themes.(which I'm not good at writing-not like I'm good writing at all-) but yeah.  
It's rated M for a reason.  
Clary knew she was in trouble. Jonathan hadn't healed her, like he usually did. He just dumped her in the corner of his office floor, while he was sitting on a chair opposite her.  
She coughed more blood, and then more, until she started to think that he will really just sit there and watch her die from her injuries.  
After what felt like hours, he finally said "Now that we're alone, we're going to play my game. I'll make sure you won't enjoy it."  
He approached her, and knelt with one knee on her injured chest. Clary managed a scream of pain, that was cut off with more blood from her lungs. She started to choke on it.  
Jonathan grabbed her hair and banged her head on the floor with force.  
Clary thought she blacked out for a few moments.  
"This is just the beggining.", she heard his voice and then he raised her head by her hair and banged it on the wall nearby.  
Clary blacked out completely then.  
"You weak bitch, gave up on me already, did you?", he angrily screamed, but Clary could no longer hear him.  
Jonathan let her head drop. He watched her face for a few minutes.  
"You lood like fucking shit, Clary.", he mostly talked to himself.  
He decided that healing her would probably be necessary. But he only felt like destroying her completely.  
He tried to calm himself down. Then got his stele out and unbuttoned the top of her gear. She was still wearing one of his shirts underneath.  
He lifted it and saw a huge ugly bruise from when he kicked her, covering most of her chest. He drew the healing rune on it.  
He tried not to focus on her breasts. But couldn't help himself anyway.  
The bruising started to fade, and he was mesmerised by how pale her skin was and how much he wanted to touch her perfectly small breasts.  
He might as well do it, he thought. He placed both his hands on each of her breasts and lightly squeezed. They fit on his palms perfectly.  
He felt his cock getting hard. Feeling her warm and at his mercy made him feel so powerful.  
At this moment Clary seemed to come around. She gasped for air, but didn't open her eyes.  
Jonathan squeezed harder on her breasts and leaned his face closer to hers.  
"Say hello, Clary", he whipered.  
Clary could only register a screeching pain on her head. It was hard to open her eyes. She felt a pressure on her chest, that actually felt good.  
Then she remembered that Jonathan attacked her and she was in danger.  
"Let's see if the cat ate your tongue", she heard him say too close to her. And then she felt more weight on top her, and his tongue inside her mouth, his hands all over her.  
His hands on her, she thought with panic. Her top wasn't between them. No. no no. She opened her eyes and met his. Then she bit hard on his tongue.  
He immediately removed his mouth from hers, then spat the blood that her biting caused him, directly on her face.  
Her eyes stung.  
"You really don't know how to treat a man, Clarissa.", he grinned down at her, blood dripping from his lips.  
"Get off me and stop touching me", she hissed, trying to knock him off.  
"You are a pretty little bitch. I don't think I want to stop now", he said.  
Clary tried to headbutt him. Her forehead connected to his, and with a loud crack she fell back unconcious.  
"God, are you stupid?", he said, and got off her.  
This woman is going to kill herself for sure, he thought. He hadn't healed her head injuries, so he knew she was nowhere close to recover soon, after that damage.  
With a sigh of disappointment, he traced a few healing runes on her head, then picked her up and carried her to her room.  
He contacted one of his trusted wizards to prepare a few potions that would help her recover.  
Then undressed her completely. He noticed she actually wore one of his underwear, which looked so stupidly ridiculous on her, that he couldn't help but cover her with the blanket.  
He dressed in something casual himself and lied next to her, closing his eyes and thinking of the key he finally obtained from Lilith.

That was a disaster. Not only did Sebastian got his way, but we also lost Clary again", sighed Isabelle, while sitting on a stool in the Institute's kitchen.  
"What is worse is that we can't inform the Clave about the whole thing.", muttered Alec. "Jace said that Sebastian obtained some sort of a key. It has to be part of his plan, but we are all alone in this now, and can no longer expect any help from them.".  
At this moment, Jace entered the kitchen carrying several worn books and scrolls, somehow managing to balance a steaming cup of coffee on top of it all.  
Alec raised an eyebrow, watching the cup tilting dangerously on the side.  
"Stop betting with yourself if it will fall or not and help me.", he heard Jace's voice from behind all the books.  
"This isn't coffee, it is liquid fire.", Alec swore as his fingers burnt when they made contact with the coffee cup.  
Jace placed everything on the tablet. "Let's start with these", he said, grabbing a book and immediately vanishing behind it.  
Isabelle curiously picked "Enhanced Demonic Objects", and read aloud the contents. "Pain and Pleasure-Runes , Whips of Torture How exactly did you pick these books?".  
"I just went to the Library room and picked everything with the word Demon on it", Jace said, not taking his eyes off his book.  
"I'm not sure how this will help us find about that key.", said Isabelle but quickly went through the pages and immersed herself on "Cursed Bondage".  
Alec snatched the book out of her hands, and threw it back to the pile. "You certainly don't need this book".  
Isabelle made a face but didn't argue.  
Jonathan was sitting on Clary's bed, his back resting on the headboard and a large notebook with many notes on his lap. He would glance at Clary from time to time, but she hadn't moved at all in the three days after the incident with Lilith and his outburst of rage. He didn't particularly regret any of it, but he was slightly worried about her lack of conciousness so far.  
Several vials were sitting on her bedside table, the warlock who made them murdered, because Jonathan didn't need anyone to know of his location. He found some peace in his newfound routine of taking care of her. He had gone shopping for clothes for her. Every couple of hours he would dress her up in a new outfit, that he knew she would never wear while consious, since most of it was frilly or lacey.  
He mostly did that so he would feel her skin under his hands, and watch her new appearances, trying to decide which fitted her the most. It kept his mind off his usual thoughts.  
He would sleep more peaceful than ever next to her.  
He couldn't quite comprehend why she made him feel the way he did. But he didn't want to question that, because deep inside he didn't want to disturb the peace.

On the fourth day, while he was staring at her face, Clary moved. She just opened her mouth slightly, but made no sound, or any other movement.  
Jonathan abandoned his notes and slightly shook her shoulders.  
"Clary? Can you hear me?", he said loudly. He shook her more urgently then, and her throat made a hissing sound as if she were choking.  
Jonathan hastily put a few pillows under her to raise her head.  
She showed no other sign of recovery that day, but Jonathan decided not to do any more dressup, unless necessary.

Over the next few days, Clary's movements became more frequent, and she made sounds of pain. Jonathan was feeding her the medicine vials, and now could give her water. It took a solid week for Clary to mutter her first word, which was "Mom", and to Jonathan's utter enragement she went on muttering "Jace".  
He fled her room, banging the door behind him. Why did she always have to ruin everything?, he thought. So much for taking care of her, he should have let her die instead.  
His thoughts became increasingly darker. He imagined breaking her apart, ripping at her skin, breaking her every bone, hating her.  
He tried to calm himself down. She was valuable. He needed her gift. He would overpower her.  
He kept muttering to himself these facts, until his blinding rage would subside.  
When he returned to her bed that night, and wrapped his arms around her once more, he swore she muttered his name.

Clary started feeling the pain first. She couldn't connect her mind to events. She just wished the pain would go away. She sometimes heard a voice, coming from far away. She later knew that voice was Jonathan's.  
When she finally opened her eyes, they teared to the light. "Jonathan?", she croaked.  
"I'm here.", he immediately replied, as if he was constantly waiting for her to address him.  
His face came into view. "Hello, little sister."  
Clary wanted to punch him, but felt too weak. "Crap, I thought you were a nightmare", she whispered. "But I have yet to wake up".  
Jonathan didn't respond at first. "Your eyes are green", he finally stated.  
"Better than fucshia", she retorted.

At some point during her waking, she realised she was wearing a fiery red cocktail dress.  
"Why in the name of the Angel am I wearing this?", she said out loud.  
"You can go naked if you are so opposed to wearing clothes.", Jonathan replied.  
Clary had already sat up to the edge of the bed, her head being dizzy but she ignored that. She made an effort to stand up and then slowly balanced her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and Jonathan heard the key locking.  
After what felt like hours, she emerged wearing her dirty shadowhunting gear.  
"Why did you wear this now? It has been unwashed since you last wore it.", Jonathan said to her while jumping out of the bed and making his way towards her.  
"Stay back.", she threatened. He ignored her demand, and wrapped his arms around her.  
Clary skillfully slipped out of his embrace, her head spinning worse than ever.  
She didn't realise she was on the floor now.  
"The hell..", she started to swear while trying to get up, until Jonathan lifted her and put her back on the bed. Climbing next to her, he said "You aren't supposed to be walking around.".  
"Neither are you, you demonic filth", she hatefully replied, jumbing on him and grabbing his neck with both hands, squeezing on it with all her remaining strength.  
Jonathan was surprised but grinned. His breath came out strained.  
"I like you on top", he managed to whisper, not making any effort to get rid of her.  
Clary raised a hand into a fist and punched his face on the side. Again and again, until she realised he was laughing.  
"Stop laughing", she hissed.  
He didn't.  
Clary stopped, eyed him for a few seconds and then got off him, curled up on her side of the bed and refused to move or talk for the rest of that day.

When Jonathan told her "goodnight" and turned off the lights, but remained laying next to her she finally spoke.  
"What are you doing?".  
"Sleeping", he replied, his voice sounded pretty much as if he were about to sleep.  
She turned around to glance at him, but he was already asleep.  
"Wake up!", she shouted and started shaking him.  
He just grinned and pretent he was asleep.  
Clary swore under her breath. She put effort into getting up, and walked out of the room. Like hell if she would sleep with him. She walked the hallway, her feet weak, and got into another bedroom. She locked the door behind her and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up, she realised that Jonathan had followed her, and was sleeping with his arm around her waist. 


	6. Chapter 6

During the following days, Clary gave up moving into a different room to avoid Jonathan, since he somehow always managed to sleep next to her. When she tried to confront him about that, he threatened that if she doesn't let the subject go, he will harm her.  
Clary didn't want to push her luck any further. So, she came up with another solution. She would sleep during the days, while Sebastian was busy in his office, and stay up at nights while he slept. Still she couldn't entirely avoid him, but at least she could keep her eyes on him, instead of falling asleep with him in such close proximity.  
She was almost fully recovered from her severe head injuries, when Jonathan entered the training room she was currently occupying and announced that he will be away for a couple hours.  
"I wanted so much to take you with me, but you're not in a good shape to battle", he mentioned.  
Clary indifferently turned a page of the book she was currently holding with one hand, her silver dagger in the other, and mimicking the striking moves depicted in the book. She pretent she hadn't heard him. He could tell she was in a foul mood lately, probably still angry about the sleeping arrangements. He made to approach her but she hold her dagger directed at him this time, not taking her eyes of the book.  
"Clary, don't ignore me", he threatened, seeing her face slightly taking a panicked expression, one that she smoothed out in seconds. So she's still afraid of me, that's good, he thought, and with one swift move he closed the distance between them and took hold of her dagger, the silver blade cutting into his palm and snatching it out of her hand.  
Clary shocked watched him dropping her dagger, covered now in his blood, and staining the wooden floor.  
"I said, don't ignore me and don't point this to me", Jonathan said, his dark eyes cutting into hers.  
"Now that I have your attention, don't try anything funny while I am gone, because I will find out and you don't want me to get angry with you again, do you understand?".  
Clary nodded once and averted her eyes from his face. They landed on his hand still dripping with blood. She wondered if he can feel the pain, or if he is too lost in his own self to feel any pain anymore. "Clary?", she heard him say, as if from distance, then both his hands were on her shoulders, shaking her and she snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?", she asked him.  
"I wonder where your mind travels, you seem to live in your own world sometimes", Jonathan spoke softly.  
"Well, have fun wherever you're going, I'm busy here.", she interrupted him, and picked up her dagger, casually wiping it on his shadowhunting jacket, to get rid of the blood.  
She turned her back on him, and started practicing her moves again.  
Jonathan wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her abdomen, and Clary froze.  
He bent enough to rest his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck, as he hugged her tighter.  
"What are you doing?", her voice shook as cold sweat covered her and her heart rate rose. She felt like panicking again.  
"Just hugging my little sister, until we meet again", he replied with a grin.  
Clary closed her eyes, and tried to think of anything else, before she reacts in a bad manner again and dig her own grave.  
As if taunting her to react, he started kissing her neck, slowly, and inhaling her scent.  
Clary refused to move, and at some point he swore she stopped breathing too.  
He grinned wider and let her go.  
"See you in the morning", he said, his voice sounded amused.  
Clary whispered a hasty "bye", and went back to her book.  
Before leaving the room, he noticed that she was now holding the book upside down, clearly too disturbed to notice.  
He felt satisfied about being the one who did this to her.

When he stepped outside of the apartment, which was now located on an unpopulated area, close to the borders of Switzerland and Idris, he used a concealing rune on him. In a matter of two hours, he had crossed the borders and was now carelessly walking through Brocelind forest, heading towards Alicante purposefully.  
"Shadowhunters, here I come", he grinned.

Clary made sure she were alone. She carefully walked towards Jonathan's office room. Was the alarm still on? Will he realise if she went in there, even if the alarm was off?  
She sat right outside the door, trying to think hard about what she should do.  
An idea slowly formed in her head.  
She ran back to the training room, hoping his blood had yet to dry.  
She cut a portion of her shirt and wiped carefully at the blood, then running back at his office door, she covered her hand with the bloody piece of cloth and turned the handle.  
The door opened. She had found a way around the alarm, which was obviously a blood spell casted to only recognise Jonathan's unique demon blood.  
She went straight at his office, abd tried to open the drawers, but they were locked.  
So apparently, everything she needed to know was locked and she had risked entering the office for nothing.  
She felt disappointed. She decided to search around anyway, taking books off the shelves, peering under and behind furnitures, to no avail.  
Then, in between books, she saw a familiar shape. It was her sketchbook, the one she had in Idris. She felt a lump rising in her throat. She opened it.  
All her drawings were smudged with black ink. Outraged, Clary kept turning the pages, the entire time coming face to face with the result of him vandalising her art. Tears were forming in her eyes now, until she reached the page that depicted Jonathan as Sebastian, the only drawing he had left untouched.  
Clary slowly shut the sketchbook and put it back where she found it.  
Disheartened she sat on the leather couch she first woke up on two months ago, lost in her thoughts, when a loud bang echoed from outside.  
She hastily run out of the office, closing the door behind her, then she hid the bloody cloth in her pocket.  
She run to the kitchen, and filled a glass with water, pretending she were drinking it, when she heard Jonathan calling her, his voice loud.  
She took her glass and walked a few steps to the large living room, towards his voice.

Jonathan was sitting on the couch, his gear covered in dirt and blood, and holding a dark red velvet pouch.  
Clary noticed that most of the blood wasn't his, except a large cut on his shoulder, that he didn't seem to mind about, at all.  
"Look what I brought, sister", he said a bit breathless, but a wide smile on his face.  
Before Clary could blink, he had opened the pouch and out of it came the Mortal Cup, glowing faintly.  
Clary shocked, felt her own glass of water slip from her hand, landing on the flood, spilling water and glass shards around her. "How ?", she tried to ask but she couldn't form any words. How did he manage to steal the Mortal Cup from Alicante, all by himself? She knew it was protected by some of the best Shadowhunters.  
"I am very capable, that is how", he said, placing the Cup back in its velvet pouch.  
That was a dangerous outcome, probably the worst that can happen, worse than Lilith, and even worse than him keeping her in this apartment. Clary felt like swimming in a dark ocean, only now the waves were about to crash her.  
She pitied the poor shadowhunters that had to face him and die. "And now?", she murmured.  
"I am going to shower, I feel like this has been a long day. Maybe we can celebrate it later", he said casually, as if he was back from a long day at work, and hadn't murdered any Nephilim.  
She watched his back as he climped up the stairs, vanishing in the upper floor.  
Clary hastily followed him, hoping she will see where he's going to keep the Cup.  
She heard his bathroom door closing, and after hearing the running water, she carefully entered his bedroom. His dirty gear was laying on a messy pile on the floor.  
She searched in every pocket, trying not to touch the blood, but it wasn't there.  
She looked under the bed, between the sheets, in the wardrobe and the drawers.  
"Are you looking for this?", he spoke loudly right behind her.  
She jumped from fright, hitting her elbow on the drawer.  
"Don't answer that, I know you were.", he threw the red pouch in the air and then caught it, as if it was a pack of mints and not a powerful instrument.  
"So what if I was? It is mine as much as it is yours, aren't you my brother?", she said, deciding that she would better play along or face the consequences.  
To her satisfaction, Jonthan looked a bit surprised by her reply, but he quickly hid it.  
"That doesn't mean that I trust you, Clarissa. Or that you can sneak around, intending to steal from me", he said angrily.  
His face was so close to hers now, that she could feel the drops of water from his wet hair falling on her cheeks.  
Clary took an innocent expression, looking sad and muttering "I only wanted to hold it a bit".  
Jonathan stared at her for a while.  
"Maybe someday you will", he said at last, and stepped away from her.  
Clary pretent to sniff sadly. A little exaggeration doesn't harm, she thought.  
She never thought we would fall for such a stupid show that she did.

Later in her own bedroom, she realised that Jonathan had a weak spot, one that she could exploit.  
He didn't keep her around just for her gift after all. He actually wanted her by his side, and wanted her to be like him. She realised he was lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Jonathan entered her room, without knocking as usual.  
"Wear something nice, we're going out", he announced.  
Clary didn't want to go anywhere with him. And she certainly wasn't going to dress up for him.  
"Do I have a choice?", she said, getting angry again.  
She hated how her anger around him reminded her of him.  
Maybe she was really turning like him. Maybe his poison was invading her brain. She made a wish that he would drop dead this instant, but he was still standing, apparently her wish failed.  
"Of course you have a choice. If I don't like your choice, I'll just force my choice on you.", he casually replied.  
"That hardly sounds fair. And all the clothes you got for me are terribly revealing.", she snapped angrily, searching through her wardrobe.  
"What's wrong with that? You were beautiful in that red dress", he said.  
Clary didn't want to remember the incident, and more than that, didn't want to know how she ended up in a dress.  
She just picked a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt that looked less casual, but at least it didn't show much, and disappeared in the bathroom.  
"You won't die if you wear a dress", she heard Jonathan say from the other side of the door.  
"You are welcome to wear any of my dresses then, if you are so font of them", she mocked him.  
He muttered something she couldn't hear, and she didn't care to hear anyway.  
She pulled up her hair to a pony tail and emerged from the bathroom.  
Jonathan had his stele in his hand, ready to mark her.  
"Don't put any filthy demonic rune on me again", Clary threatened.  
"I am afraid I have to, since there isn't a rune to prevent us from being tracked down in the Grey Book", he said. "Unless you want to invent one?", he then suggested.  
"It doesn't work like this.", she said crossing her arms in front of her.  
"Then stop arguing and being stubborn. Give me your arm, now".  
Clary made to hide her arms behind her back, but he grabbed one and traced the tracking prevention rune. She was too disgusted watching it ripping her skin and feeling sick, that she was too slow to prevent him from placing another one, the same one he had used to keep her close to him, that fateful day he took her to Lilith.  
He wiped the blood the demonic runes caused her with a wet cloth, then paused for a moment to admire his work, and let her go.  
She angrily stormed out of the room.  
He heard her cursing a floor below and smiled to himself.  
About half an hour later, they both stepped out of the apartment, into a small street.  
Clary who refused to talk, eventually asked Jonathan where they were.  
"The outskirts of London, I know a place we can go and avoid shadowhunters and enemies", he replied and lead her through a narrow alley.  
On its far side was a simple metal door, that Jonathan opened and hurried them in. It was completely dark inside, until he lifted his witchlight.  
"Looks exciting..", Clary muttered, taking in the mouldy walls and dripping pipes.

A long corridor stretched ahead, which they crossed, then started climbing down a set of stairs, that seemed to go down forever.  
"What is this place?", Clary asked, feeling worried.  
"An underground kind of bar. It is mostly full of mundanes who worship demons, and a few downworlders, mostly warlocks. They protect it with spells, so it won't be discovered.", Jonathan replied.  
Clary stopped, turned around and begun to go up the stairs.  
"Come back here", he called at her but she kept going.  
"I'm not going there", she said angrily and then fell on her knees, from the excruciating pain the rune he put on her caused.  
Jonathan closed their distance and pulled her to her feet.  
"Stop ruining everything, will you? We won't be around that scum. We'll sit separately from them", he said and dragged her behind him.  
"Why did you have to bring me here?", she angrily asked.  
"I need you for a couple things, and we can also have a few drinks if you want", he replied.  
"I don't drink", Clary declared.  
"Okay, just shut up, or I'll make you", he threatened.

When they finally reached another metalic door, Jonathan gave her a warning look, and they entered into a medium sized room.  
There were dark curtains on the walls, a few small tables and a bar.  
About a dozen of people were occupying some tables, and loud fairie music was playing.  
Jonathan lead her to a far corner table and told her to sit.  
"I'll go get a drink, don't move", he warned and disappeared.  
Clary watched him vanishing, then looked around her. A weird man wearing a compleletely outdated top hat, was staring at her. She stared back fiercefully, until he dropped his gaze.  
Jonathan returned with two long glasses of vodka.  
"I said I don't drink, especially in this bar", Clary said refusing to take her glass.  
Jonathan didn't care to reply, it seemed. He sat close to her, too close for her own liking and sipped at his drink, then just stared at her.  
The bar of stares, she thought to herself angrily.  
"So why did you bring me here? To stare at me?", she asked, her temper rising.  
"No, we are here to meet someone. They have some information I need", he replied. He took her hand into his own then, and Clary tried to snatch it back, but he held on it tightly.  
Clary decided to ignore him and she focused on the music instead. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time. In an attempt to distract her thoughts from him, she slowly took small sips of her drink. It burnt her throat, and that was a distraction alright.

After some time, she asked him why they had to wait for that person for so long.  
Jonathan was worried, although he hid it well.  
She knew it, because his grip on her hand was getting more and more tight, the longer the time went by.  
Finally, a short man, covered with a dark coat and a hood, approached them.  
"What took you so long?", Jonathan addressed the man, his voice dangerously low.  
"They are suspicious of me, they put two guards to follow me ", the man said, and his voice sounded a bit familiar to Clary, but she couldn't remember where she heard it before.  
Jonathan grabbed the man from the collar of his shirt, his face a mask of rage "You brought them here?".  
"No no! I slipped away from them!", the man said frightened.  
"Where are the scrolls? Give me the scrolls, quickly", Jonathan commanded.  
As the man struggled with his pockets, he finally produced two long metallic tubes, both engraved with runes.  
Jonathan took the tubes, that contained the scrolls, and pushed the man away, probably with more force than necessary, because the man fell flat on the floor.  
Clary saw his face and exclaimed "That's the new Consul!", in shock. Had he betrayed the Clave to Jonathan? Was he the one who helped him get to the Mortal Cup? That must be why the Clave set guards to follow him.  
Jonathan grabbed her arm and pulled her from her seat.  
"We need to get going, I'm sure he is being tracked right now", he urged her.  
"I can't wait to be found then", Clary said and sat back on her seat.  
Jonathan eyed her with pure hate, that made her cringe.  
He suddenly pulled out his seraph blade, and with a swift move he pierced the man's heart, killing him instantly while he was still laying confused on the floor.  
Clary made a sound of shock, and the rest of the people on the bar started running towards the door.  
"You can't be found, if he can't be tracked anymore", he evilly grinned at her.  
Clary had frozen in place. If she had left with Jonathan, that man would still be alive. He was a traitor, but he was also a connection to Jonathan that the shadowhunters could investigate, if they had him alive.  
Now, because of her, the hopes of Jonathan being found were gone.  
Jonathan, drunk the rest of his drink in one gulp,then pulled Clary with him through a back door.  
Clary felt drained and tired. She let him guide her through dark corridors, eventually emerging on the street above and back to the apartment. 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: All chapters have been merged into bigger ones.  
There are no changes in content at all, only a few aesthetic changes on the first original chapter, which was needed since it was full of terrible spelling errors( "weather" instead of "whether" was eye poking).  
Thank you for the reviews-follows everyone!  
We are back to small silly chapters that happen often, but as promised, I will merge them into bigger ones when it is time.

Jonathan addressed her the moment they stepped through the door.  
"You will never learn, will you? I told you before, my little angel, that I don't play games. I gave you chances, didn't I?".  
Clary did not speak. "I trained you and taught you, took care of you and all you ever want to do is betray me!", he shouted.  
"I won't sit and watch you destroy the world! Why won't you kill me instead? Lock me up or torture me to death, because I will never help you willingly.", Clary shouted back, hatefully.  
Jonathan was furious.  
"Is this what you need to justify your "help"? You want to suffer like some kind of a martyr, so that you can later excuse yourself for everything that I'll make you do for me? How very noble of you.", he spat.  
"But no matter how much harm you bestow upon yourself, you will never be able to forgive yourself after I am done with you. Because, you are a fool, Clarissa.", and with these last words he turned his back to her and left the room.  
That night, Clary noticed that he didn't sleep with her.

The following morning, Clary woke up, feeling disturbed.  
She was taught long ago to trust her intuition, and her shadowhunting senses.  
What she felt now was anticipation and the stillness of the air around her. She didn't move an inch from her position on bed, her breath calm as if not to allow fear to betray her, her back turned to the imminent danger.  
Because, she was sure, there was a demon in her room.  
Before she could analyse her situation, she heard a soft familiar voice, one that she always longed to hear.  
"Clary", it said.  
She stopped breathing.  
"I am here for you. You aren't alone", it continued.  
Clary closed her eyes firmly, a few tears escaping, and her fingers wrapped around the seraph dagger under her pillow.  
"I love you", said Jace's voice, and she felt his touch on her shoulder.  
She spun abruptly and stabbed "it" on the chest.  
"Jace" made a gurgling sound and the Eidolon demon vanished into ashes and smoke.  
Clary breathed out, her dagger smeared with ichor. She let it drop, her hand was shaking. She closed her eyes again, and calmed her raising heart, more tears escaping.  
And then realised that Jonathan had underestimated her, with this cheap trick of sending a shapeshifting demon after her. She realised she was strong. A shadowhunter.  
She wiped her tears and smiled.  
She was ready for anything.

Clary didn't follow her usual routine today.  
She didn't wash her face, or go for breakfast. She stormed out of her room, quickly pacing down the hallway, until she entered the weapon's room.  
This time she chose her own weapons, daggers.  
Small ones she could alternate between her fingers, and larger ones she could use to her advantage. For once she appreciated her small, light frame, her swift moves, and her ability to sneak out of situations, because they all served her newfound talent. Daggers.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days went by, Clary saw no sight of Jonathan, but she knew he was around somewhere, because he kept sending demons to attack her.  
She wondered if he was trying to distract her, or if that was her punishment. Knowing him, it could be both.  
The bad thing was that she felt exhausted. She rarely had a moment of peace, with all the demons roaming around the apartment. Clary, forced to improvise in this situation, had made a net out of dozens of electrum whips on her door, so that she would be notified if any demon tries to cross it.

While Clary was worn down and busy, Jonathan sat in his desk, the Mortal Cup in front of him and lots of books and notes around him.  
He was now trying to read one of the scrolls that he had obtained.  
He could tell it was a translation from ancient greek to modern, probably a bad translation as it was, he trusted the ancient more.  
But the originals were locked deep into the Silent City, and he had no patience to search there unless necessary.  
Unlike the plain Shadowhunters, such as the now dead Consul, the Silent Brothers would rather die than help him through their archives.  
As he started to read, looking for clues about what interested him, he noticed a part that intrigued him.  
"Diaskorpistikan stis megales poleis auton kai ta prostateuoume meta thanaton".-(they)scattered in the big cities of them and (we) protect them after death.  
"…dodeka kai enas exoun ta Kleidia.."- ..twelve and one have the Keys.  
He took a note of that and then proceed to read the next scroll. This one was relatively new, dating at around 1450 AD.  
He scanned it with his eyes but it looked like it was only a small account of historical events, that took part in the city of Constanipole, a little time before it fell to the Ottomans.  
They only interesting part was one sentence.  
"..to mystiko xathike"- the secret is now lost.  
Jonathan stared at this small sentence, willing it to tell him that the secret is not lost, but it remained unchanged. He angrily ripped at the pages.  
He hated dead ends. He grabbed at the Mortal Cup to calm himself but seconds afterwards he heard a scream. It was Clary's.  
Jonathan dropped the Cup and hastily came out of his office.  
He knew Clary isn't one to scream like this without a reason.

As he hurried down the hallway, he found Clary sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, most of her clothing torn.  
She didn't notice him, she was trying to get up, one of her arms fell limb at her side, but she was holdind a seraph blade with the other.  
Then Jonathan saw a huge dark figure looming at the top of the stairs. It looked like a man and a spider, only it had more than eight clawed legs and a dozen big red eyes. Banathon, a greater demon.  
Before Jonathan could reach Clary, he saw as is slow motion, the demon launching at her small form and Clary disappeared completely under it.  
Jonathan felt a pang of fear, maybe for the first time in his life.  
"Clary!", he shouted. But a few seconds later the demon vanished and Clary stood there with her seraph blade glowing.  
Then she turned to look at him with hate, and run up the stairs, her limb arm still dangling at her side like a puppet arm.  
Jonathan swore and followed her.

He noticed lines of burnt elecrtum hanging from her door frame, her bed was turned upside down, its edges burning, books and clothes scattered and Clary who was sitting on a chair, trying to hold a big book with just her one arm.  
"I don't need your help", she said.  
"Clary, I would never send a greater demon after you", he said, although he knew he was the one who did it moments ago, when he had angrily held the Cup. Still, he wasn't planning on eradicating her.  
"You can send anything you want, I am prepared", she said indifferently, but Jonathan noticed her voice was bitter, and she seemed too tired.  
"Let me fix you, looks like your shoulder is dislocated", he finally said.  
"No, thank you.".  
Jonathan ignored her and with a few practised moves, Clary's arm was back to normal. She didn't thank him.  
He left her sitting there and returned to his office, picked up the Mortal Cup from where he had let it drop and locked it in a drawer.  
No more demons for a while, he thought. 


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Sorry for the delay.

Jonathan was holding the key Lilith gave him. Once in a while he would glance behind him to make sure Clary was following him. They were climbing a steep mountain path, full of scratching rocks. Clary took a deep breath, carefully avoiding the slippery moss growing between the rocks. She knew she had a sure-footedness rune, but she kept thinking what might happen to her if she lost her balance. She tried not to glance down, instead she focused on Jonathan's back, who was barely visible up ahead.

When he announced, this morning, that they were off to another of his questionable destinations, Clary couldn't imagine that she will be climbing mountains all day. Especially in a cold day in December. Up and up they would go, the strong cold winds slowly fading and a thick fog surrounding them. Clary paused for a second. She could not see Jonathan any longer. She tried to shout at him, but heard her voice coming out weak, barely a whisper. She started to climb faster now, a growing feeling of unease ordering her to move.

The fog around her felt too thick to be a normal fog, cutting off the oxygen from her lungs. Clary started to sweat, her hands slipping on the rocks as she hastily climbed. There were dreamy voices around her now, calling her name in an ancient language she never heard, but could easily understand. The fog was changing shapes, forming faces with large eyes, pointy ears and teeth.  
There are fairies in this fog, she thought panicking. She was sure those fairies were too ancient and otherwordly to hesitate and attack a Shadowhunter. She wanted to grab her seraph blade, but she needed both her hands to hold onto the rocks.

Then she felt cold large hands gripping at her elbows and pushing her over the rocks and onto a smooth large balcony in the rocks. Clary tried to escape their grip until she heard Jonathan say "It's only me".  
She was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself.  
"I told you not to stray behind", he said while he lead her towards a gaping dark cave in the mountains.  
"They always try to lure beings into their demise. They would feed on your flesh and trap your soul in the fog".  
"Maybe you should have warned me", Clary finally found her voice.  
"But I did warn you to stay close to me, not my fault if you never listen to me. Maybe this will teach you a lesson", he said, and Clary angrily noticed his voice was amused. "Very funny", she muttered.  
As they entered into the large cave, Clary lifted her witchlight. The walls and floor were smooth polished stone, too smooth to be a natural formation.  
"So why are those fairies so..bloodthirsty? Does the Clave knows?", she asked Jonathan.  
"There is much that the Clave doesn't know. They are too consumed in their pride to acknowledge that not all beings are under their rule. There are more ancient forces than Shadowhunters in this world.", he replied, his own witchlight casting a pool of light around him.  
"And you happen to know about these "forces"?", Clary retorted.  
"You will find that out eventually.", he simply said.

Isabelle watched as Jace was forcefully going through the pages of books, riping some in his haste. Ever since the Clave informed Isabelle's parents of the loss of the Mortal Cup, they all doubled up their research.  
"This is a waste of time. What we need is surely not here", he said, dropping the book to the pile, and picking another one.  
Isabelle hastily snatched it out of his hands before he destroys this book too.  
"We are doing our best Jace. We don't have any other resources about Lilith".  
"The Silent Brothers' archives is our only chance. We have to find a way to access them".  
"If we are caught..", Alec begun.  
"We have no other choice!", Jace immediately regret his outburst, when he saw Isabelle flinch.  
"We will find them, Jace. You aren't the only one who wants to stop Sebastian. He killed our brother. Magnus said that he is going to find something. We should wait", Alec continued.  
Jace could feel Alec's reassurance through their parabatai bond. But still he felt like they were running out of time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This the second chapter I upload during the last 24 hours, so make sure to check the previous one too, if you havent already.

Clary was walking beside Jonathan deeper inside the cave. She didn't know for how many hours they walked. Sometimes the path was turning abruptly left or right, other times it descent, but it never ascent. She had asked Jonathan plenty of times where they were, but he refused to tell her. They both stopped when the path ended in a plain solid rock wall.  
Clary glanced at Jonathan questionigly. Jonathan grinned at her.  
"Well?", Clary asked finally.  
"Here we are, dear sister.", he announced.  
Clary glanced around, but there was literally nothing apart from the solid wall.  
"I see.", she placed her hand on the wall and patted.  
"Now that we met your pet rock wall, I guess we can leave.", Clary said.  
"Don't be silly.", Jonathan lifted his Key and waved it in front of her face.  
"I happen to have a key, so there are no dead ends in my way. You should have known that. Nothing and no one can stop me.", he declared.  
Clary bit her tongue, trying not to contradict his statement. She would stop him, Jace and her friends will stop him.  
She simply smiled instead.  
Jonathan touched the key on the wall, which vanished before Clary could blink. She was surprised, she expected something louder.

They entered a big round room. A huge marble table was in the middle, six seats at each side, and one at the top. There were intricate wooden boxes on each seat, a keyhole on every one of them.  
Clary saw Jonathan examining the boxes. She did the same, an expression of wonder on her face. What was this place? "Don't touch anything", he said but it was too late. Clary had already lifted a box, her curiosity getting to her.  
"Why?", she asked.  
Jonathan looked at her, like he was expecting something to happen.  
A few moments passed and nothing happened. Clary hastily placed the box back at its place.  
"This is interesting", he finally said.  
"What is interesting?".  
"Let me tell you a story.", he begun. He looked too excited. Clary felt like this wont be a story she will enjoy.  
"They say that Lilith was the first who defied the divine. That she was exiled in this earth, wandering the empty planes for centuries before Lucifer's descent.  
When God created the human race and breathed the Life into them, Lilith tricked them. Out of spite, she lured the first human beings away from God. And she had children with them, powerful children who were stronger than the children of the Man. Simple mortals would call them Gods. They prayed at them, worshipped them, sacrifice their own children to honour them. Then Lilith wanted God's beloved Angel, Lucifer. She saw him praising the Lord, the Lord she hated, every dawn and every sunset. So she transformed into the Nature, she was sweet and she was harsh, birthing life and bringing death. Her magic was so strong and captivating, that Lucifer forgot God. They embraced, and earth was their kingdom, away from God. When Lucifer realised his mistake, he asked from God to accept him back, but God had long abandoned him. Furious, he unleashed his wrath against the weak humans, because he knew God still loved them, but didn't love him. All the demons that attack humanity since the dawn of time, my dear sister, are manifestations of Lucifer's wrath.", Jonathan grinned at Clary.

Clary swallowed loudly, she didn't like at all the way this story was heading.  
"What happened next?", she asked.  
"Lilith was angry. Because after all her tricks, Lucifer wanted to return to God. She grew twelve arms and grabbed the twelve guardian Angels of God. She broke their essence and made twelve keys. Then she broke her arms and made a thirteenth key", Jonathan waved the key he was holding, Lilith's key.  
"When God exiled her again, this time to another dimension, she trusted the twelve keys to her most beloved children, and kept the thirteenth. Through the millenias, only one true descendant of Lilith survived. He was Jupiter. After his son, Zeus, murdered him and took possession of the twelve keys, he shared them over time with his trusted siblings. The Dodekatheon of the greek mythology. They all had Lilith's blood, and were worshipped as gods by the mortal humans. Until Jonathan, the first Shadowhunter slayed them. Ever since, the keys were lost through history. But they always had protectors, people who kept them safe through the centuries. I'm looking to find these keys now. And bring them in this very chamber.", Jonathan finished.  
"But why? What do the keys do?", Clary asked.  
"You will find out", he grinned and unpocketed his stele.  
Clary watched him doubtfully. Did he really believe this story? It didn't sound like anything she had heard before. She wondered where he learnt it from. Maybe Lilith herself.  
Jonathan was tracing a portal on a corner of the floor. When it was done, he held his hand out for Clary. Clary didn't take his hand, she just stepped through the portal. She was deep in thought about everything she had learnt. So this was his plan? She wished she knew what the keys were for. 


	12. Chapter 12

Clary landed in a small clearing, surprised to see trees instead of walls. She was sure they were headed back to the apartment, but apparently she could never be sure about anything concerning her brother. He once again took the lead, and Clary followed him, sighing at the prospect of another long walking session.

They soon stopped, though, in front of a small waterfall. Or Clary did, because Jonathan kept walking, his boots diving into the rocky bottom of the small pond that formed around the waterfall. Soon he disappeared behind it. Clary decided it didn't look worse than climbing a mountain, and slowly made her way through the water. It was surprisingly hot, despite being in the middle of winter.

When she appeared on the other side, drenched in water, she regret the chilly air. They were in a cavernous area, the roar of the waterfall behind her, and she gasped when she saw there was a small wooden cottage, its windows lit, and a sign on top of the door saying "The Wonderous Seaweed". Jonathan stood grinning at her. He didn't seem to mind the cold air on his wet gear and skin. His blond hair looked darker when wet, she noticed.

"I doubt there are any seaweeds in a forest pond.", Clary said.  
"I imagine logic and creativity when picking a name for your inn, just don't clash.", Jonathan replied.  
"An inn?", Clary repeated, but he had already swung the door open for her.  
The warmth and pleasant smells overtook her. She now realised she was extremely hungry and tired. It seemed the front of the inn was occupied by tables, each with an intricate flowery candle lit on it.  
"It was a long chance to portal all the way to the apartment, so we'll rest here.", he said, pulling a chair to the table closer to a big fireplace and sitting, his long legs splayed in a manner that made him look as if he has no care in the world.  
Clary sat opposite him, wondering how he even knew of these places he had taken her so far. Wasn't he always hidden away behind Valentine's broad shoulders, doing his bidding? She realised she had no idea about his life, really.

A small flying pixie brought them an impossibly large disk, loaded with an assortment of fairy food she had never seen. Once Clary glanced around, she noticed there wasn't anyone else around besides them. She felt uneasy, eyeing the fairy food with distrust.  
"Are you sure we can eat these?", she spoke lowly to Jonathan.  
"You have nothing to be afraid of, when you're with me, Sister", he said grinning.  
Yes, except being afraid of you, she thought.  
She suddenly felt trapped. Jonathan was casually eating a little bit of every food, but she didn't touch her own food, until he started to insist.  
"I'm not hungry", she lied.  
Jonathan glared at her but said "Suit yourself", indifferently.  
Clary started to feel like she was a paranoid. Surely he wouldn't eat if it wasn't safe, and her hunger was unbearable. The heat from the fireplace was lulling her. A drop of water from her hair landed on her hand. She smiled.  
Why was she smiling? She glanced at him and he smiled back.  
"Just eat, so we can go rest, Clary", he said.  
"Here, this looks normal.", he continued and offered her a strawberry, a purple strawberry. But for some reason she couldn't fathom, she bit into it, its juice running down her chin, and she was definately dizzy now, the aroma of the atmosphere more intense to her senses.  
"Something is wrong Jonathan", she said slowly.  
But he kept offering her purple strawberries, and she forgot she shouldn't trust him or fairy food.  
She eventually collapsed, her face burried on the table and everything went dark.

Jonathan eyed her for a bit, no longer smiling. The small pixie who served their dishes appeared, and he said "Call Marian now".  
As the pixie fluttered away, Jonathan stood, and then lifted the unconsious Clary from her seat, carrying her all the way back to the waterfall pond, and laying her on the damb grass.  
He pulled his stele out of his pocket and carefully carved a rune on her forearm.  
"Control and enslavement", he whispered under his breath, remembering what Lilith told him on the rooftop of a New York building, months ago.  
"Whoever wears this rune, will do your bidding, Son".  
As he slowly carved the same rune on his forearm, a tall lady dressed in white, her face covered by a white hood, and a glowing belt made of adamas circling her waist, appeared behind the line of trees surrounding the pond.  
Jonathan only glanced at her once, while she begun scribbling a circle of runes around them, which glowed gold and burnt the grass it touched.  
"Wake up, Clarissa", he said.  
Clary immediately opened her eyes, a dreamy expression on her face.  
"Please, repeat after me", Jonathan whispered to her.  
The tall lady, Marian the Iron Sister, began to recite an oath. The most precious and holy of all oaths between Shadowhunters.

Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee—  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.

Jonathan spoke.  
And Clary repeated.  
Marian used her stele to mark them parabatai.

As the golden glow of the runes faded, and the Iron Sister disappeared, Jonathan smiled in triumph. Clary was his now. Her power will empower him.  
He just couldn't wait to see her reaction, once he removed the enslavement rune.  
He laughed aloud for a while, while Clary simply smiled, not knowing what really happened to her, to them.  
Not knowing that she no longer had a choice. 


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Im happy that you enjoy the story so far. Things are escalating quickly he he.

Jonathan couldn't quite get used to an obedient and easy going Clary. It felt like a dream come true, and he wasn't ready to give it up any time soon. In the back of his mind he knew that this isn't the real Clary, that the real Clary hates him and will be beyond just "pissed" if he eventually decided to bring her back to her senses, by getting rid of the enslavement rune. But for now, he casually enjoyed her agreeing to every little thing he said or did.

They were laying with their backs on the grass, the soft sound of the waterfall barely reaching their ears, the starry night reflected in her eyes. Jonathan felt like his chest was too heavy and every breath he took was an effort that added more weight and he might collapse anytime. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for Clary, he never felt anything other than misery and ambition, or nothing at all most times.  
He held her hand. "Clary."  
"Yes?", she replied automaticaly.  
"Do you like being here with me?", he asked.  
"Of course". Her voice felt empty to him, as if he were talking to a ghost.  
"Will you kiss me?", he whispered gazing at the stars.  
For a moment his view was obscured by her fiery locks, which felt too soft on his skin, her empty green eyes, and that pathetic little smile she had on her lips, the smile that meant nothing and was plastered on her face ever since he applied that damned rune. She pressed her lips gently on his, and after a few seconds she was on her back again.  
As if nothing happened, he thought.  
He dug his fists in the soil, crashing grass between his fingers.  
He then turned abruptly to face her, hating the contempt look in her eyes.  
Hating her. He grabbed her forearm and she barely made a sound, as he pressed his stele on the enslavement rune, ruining it and burning her skin in the process.  
Clary gasped.  
"We are parabatai now Clarissa", he squeezed on her burnt forearm, feeling her pain.  
"I thought I could feel you before, but now I can really feel you, your essence deep inside my existence.", he continued pressing on her, while she was barely coming around from the demonic rune.  
Clary could feel him too, in her daze, a hot spark in her consious forving her to protect him.

"Jonathan", she whispered. How did he enjoy hearing her real voice.  
"What have you done?", she continued horrified, and he smiled.  
"You are mine", he said. 


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Sorry, previous chapter was too small, but I felt very sleepy, so just thought to add what I managed to write. Here is the rest.

Clary pushed Jonathan away from her, got on her feet and run towards the forest.  
"God Clary, you are being overdramatic", he shouted after her. She was already out of his sight. He slowly stood, sighing. Clary was fast but she could never outrun him. Most likely she would get herself in trouble and need him soon.  
He glanced around for his stele, maybe he would need it to find her in this vast forest. But his stele was nowhere on sight, nor in his pockets. It was gone, with Clary.

Jonathan was furious, he started running towards her direction, although he knew he was too late. He came to a stop at a small clearing, as the last remnants of Clary's portal vanished, a few tufts of smoke still rising from where her runes sizzled the grass. She was gone.  
He stood there for a while, disbelief written all over his face. How could he be so stupid? His plans never failed. Clary shouldn't be able to escape, he was always on guard. But apparently, he was wrong. He touched his arm, where their parabatai rune was carved. He could feel she was far away now.  
Turning on the spot, he hastily headed back to the pixie inn to gather his stuff.

Clary landed right in front of Magnus' place, holding Jonathan's stele tightly. She ran up the steps and banged loudly on the door, which opened almost immediately.  
Before Magnus could even feel surprised that Clary was right on his doorstep, she shoved past him and ran into his apartment, while speaking urgently "We have no time, Jonathan has no stele, it is our chance to track him now!".  
She halted when she reached the living room, Magnus right behind her.  
Jace and Alec were there, dumbfounded at her sight.  
"Clary!", Jace stood abruptly and then she was in his arms, and everything felt right again, after such a long time. Jace held her tightly, and she didn't realise she was crying.  
Magnus hated to interrupt. "Clary, do you have anything that belongs to Sebastian I could use to track him?", he said.  
Jace let Clary go.  
"I have his stele", she held out the stele. She noticed there was her dried blood on it.  
"Anything more personal? I can't do a tracking spell using a stele, the runic magic on it disturbs any other magical effort.".  
"The shirt I'm wearing under the gear then.", she said, feeling a bit self-conscious. She hadn't wore almost any of the clothes he got her, since none of it was actually decent or comfortable for training. Instead she wore some of his, which was larger and allowed more movement.  
"I didn't have much else to wear", she glared at their expressions, and then vanished in the bathroom to undress.

She glanced at her arm, the enslavement rune a messy scribble. She wondered what caused Jonathan to remove it so violently. She vaguely had any recollection of what happened while under his influence. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. As if swearing the Angel's oath to be his parabatai for life isn't bad enough, she thought gloomily. But she didn't have much time to think about that now. This was their chance to capture Jonathan.  
She hastily applied a few iratzes to cover most of the ugly wound, and wore her gear jacket back.  
Emerging from the bathroom, she handed the shirt to Magnus. It was a dull gray shirt, made from some light synthetic fiber. She remembered Jonathan wearing it some times, until she took it for her self. She hoped it was enough to track him.

Magnus' expression was one of concerntration, as he murmured a tracking spell. Alec was on the phone, probably with Isabelle, informing her of the new developments in their situation.  
Magnus abruptly dropped the shirt. "He's here, in New York", he said loudly.  
Clary felt like panicking.  
"How did he manage to find me so fast? It has only been but a few minutes..", she said.  
She unpocketed his stele, and hastily started to draw the demonic non-tracking rune he used on her so many times.  
"We have to get out of here", she continued, visibly shaking now. Drops of blood ran down her forearm, as the demonic rune took shape.  
Jace's hand caught hers.  
"This is the last time you are using this. We can use magic to keep him from tracking you, all you have to do is ask, Clary.", his voice was steady but Clary thought there was some worry in his eyes.  
"Alright, we have contacted the Clave, and we are expected to move Clary in some safe location", Alec said pocketing his phone.

Clary wondered if there will ever be a safe location for her. As long as Jonathan was after her, she doubted she will ever be safe.

Another note: Don't worry, we are nowhere close in the end of this story, this is just the beggining. 


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus had just created the portal to transport Clary, when a loud bang echoed from outside. Clary glanced outside the window. She saw Jonathan fully dressed in gear, a seraph blade glowing at his hand, striding across the street towards Magnus' apartment. "He's here!", she said loudly.  
"You three go through the portal, now! I'll hold him back.", ordered Magnus urgently.  
"I'll stay with you.", said Alec.  
"No, leave now. I can take care of myself, I don't want to worry for you too", Magnus spoke softly at Alec, as a loud crash was heard from the entrance below.  
"Go!", he said again.  
Alec reluctantly let Jace drag him along the portal, with Clary.  
As she glanced back one final time, she saw Jonathan breaking through the door. He shoved past Magnus, his dark eyes locked on hers, his expression murderous.  
"Clary!", he shouted, but she disappeared.  
He tried to follow through the portal, but Magnus sealed it with a flick of his wrist. Jonathan turned around slowly and raised his seraph blade.  
"Where did you send her, filthy warlock?!", he spoke loudly.  
"Away from you", Magnus replied. "Don't mock me, warlock. Tell me now or I'll kill you right where you stand. And then I'll bring your head to your shadowhunter boyfriend, before I kill him too.".  
"Don't you dare threaten Alexander in front of me.", Magnus said, blue sparks escaping from his fingers.  
Jonathan laughed angrily and with a swift move he threw his blade at Magnus, at blinding speed. He eagerly watched it flying and upon reaching Magnus it simply stopped mid-air, then clattered noisily at the floor. Jonathan watched dumbfounded.  
"You are in a warlock's place, and strong magic prevents anyone from harming me while under my roof", Magnus said casually.  
"Coward", Jonathan spat angrily. "I will find Clary, sooner or later, even if I have to burn down the entire world.". He swiftly turned his back at Magnus, and left without another glance.

Jonathan paced restlessly in his moving apartment. It felt empty without Clary. He quickly banished the thoughts of her from his mind.  
So she was gone, for now. He should focus on his own plans. The Keys. It was important that he doesn't lose any time in obtaining them. Clary would certainly inform the Clave of what she knew about his plans so far.  
He angrily punched at a wall, burying his fist through it. He momentarily glanced at his hand as he removed it from the hole on the wall, bruished, a few broken bones. He felt nothing. Just empty as always. But he didn't feel empty with Clary.  
"Fuck that bitch", he swore. She will be back with him. If not now, then later. He must stick to his plans.

Clary landed next to Jace and Alec, in the other side of the portal. A low, dark room, with stone walls and witchlight shedding a dim light, was where they were.  
A few hooded men approached them. Silent Brothers.  
Welcome back to the Silent City, she heard a voice in her mind, probably one of the Silent Brothers. She never liked this place, the weight of all the dead Shadowhunters surrounding her.  
'Clarissa Morgernstern, please follow us.'  
"What about me and Alec?", Jace said loudly. Clary could tell he disliked the place as well.  
'You are not needed. Clarissa has to remain here for her safety.'  
"You are just planning to interrogate her.", Jace spoke more angrily then.  
'It is mandatory. The Clave needs to know Jonathan Morgenstern's course of action, and take measures against it'.  
The Silent Brothers swarmed around them, their soundless movements seemed eery.  
"It's alright Jace", Clary said. She suddenly didn't want him to know about everything that happened during her stay with her brother. She instictively placed her hand on her parabatai rune. She felt a flicker of Jonathan's presence, somewhere far away. She cursed herself. Was it his doing that she felt guilty? She never fell for any of his sick games. She was a warrior. Jace would never see her as anything less than brave. Why was she suddenly feeling this guilt? Jace looked steadily at her. "Nihil est quod timeas", he said. You need not fear.  
"Ever.".  
Clary felt her heart skip a beat. She was never amazed that her thoughts and Jace's were always on the same wavelength. To her it felt as natural as breathing. As it was meant to be. She squeezed his hand.  
"I'll come visit later", he said at last.  
Clary nodded.  
Alec caught her eye, and made a reassuring gesture.  
"We should go check on Magnus", he said at Jace.  
"Good luck", Clary greeted them and followed awkwardly after the Silent Brothers, as Alec and Jace vanished through another corridor.

"I miss portals", Jace muttered as him and Alec slowly made their way towards Magnus' place, in a cab stuck in traffic.  
Alec didn't reply. He is worried, Jace thought.  
"Magnus is not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing. I am sure he is fine.", he said to Alec. "Yes, he is.", was all Alec said.  
When they finally reached their destination, Alec exited the cab immediately and run upstairs, leaving Jace to deal with the cab fee. Magnus was there, sipping at a cup of tea as if nothing ever happened. He stood up at the sight of Alec."Back so soon?", he said.  
Alec didn't reply, instead he held Magnus tightly and kissed him.  
"I was worried", he admitted, breaking the kiss.  
"You underestimate me, mr Lightwood", Magnus smiled his careless smile.  
They kissed again until a loud cough interrupted them.  
"Sorry to ruin the romance. I tried to stall more at the porch, but some garden pixie started advancing on me and I felt violated.", said Jace, taking a seat and placing his booted feet on the table.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "She does that to everyone.".  
"Is that Sebastian's blade?", said Alec, picking the seraph blade from the floor.  
"Yes, he tried to chop off my head so he can send it to you.", Magnus carelessly waved his arms around.  
Alec looked blankly at him.  
"But he didn't.", Magnus added.  
"Obviously..", Alec muttered. He felt a tight knot at his chest. He remember his little brother's lifeless body, brutally murdered, and Isabelle laying on the floor, after Sebastian's assault. For a moment he thought he lost them both, that fateful day in Idris. Thinking about losing Magnus now, was as much painful.  
He dropped Jonathan's seraph blade, and turned his back from its direction.  
"Simon and Luke are on their way. Poor Jocelyn is out of her mind. She headed directly at the Silent City, to see Clary.", Magnus commented.  
Alec nodded, and took a seat on the table. It is going to be a long day. 


End file.
